1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an attachment assembly and more specifically it relates to a multi-function attachment for a mobile computer which includes a rotatable and vertically adjustable horizontal arm incorporating a scanner, lighting devices, a camera, a microphone, and retainers for documents.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Mobile computer devices such as laptops and tablet computers are rapidly overtaking the traditional desktop personal computer in both business and personal use. While such mobile computer devices are often known to incorporate cameras and microphones, they often lack any integrated copying/scanning functionality. Further, the cameras, microphones or any integrated lighting within such mobile computer devices are generally not adjustable for optimized positioning.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved multi-function attachment for a mobile computer which includes a rotatable and vertically adjustable horizontal arm incorporating a scanner, lighting devices, a camera, a microphone, and retainers for documents.